


Лента инстаграма Рокэ Алвы

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [11]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Серия коллажей.С оригинальными инстаграмами можно ознакомиться по ссылкам ниже)Официальный инстаграм талигойского югаЕе Величество королева КатаринаЕго Высокопреосвященство кардинал СильвестрЛуис Альберто СалинаГраф Лионель СавиньякВице-адмирал Ротгер ВальдесДриксенский гость Вернер фок Бермессер, граф и тоже-адмирал
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846819
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. Его преосвященство

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/64/J65r62RO_o.png)


	2. Ее величество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С инстаграмом можно ознакомиться по ссылкам ниже) 
> 
> [Ее Величество королева Катарина](https://www.instagram.com/lareinecatharine/)   
> 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f8/9c/aYzWJGgf_o.jpg)


	3. Вице-адмирал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С оригинальным инстаграмом можно ознакомиться по ссылке ниже) 
> 
> [Вице-адмирал Ротгер Вальдес](https://www.instagram.com/rabioso_rotger/)   
> 

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/71/anD1eB6S_o.jpg)


	4. Дриксенский гость, тоже вице-адмирал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С оригинальным инстаграмом можно ознакомиться по ссылке ниже) 
> 
> [Дриксенский гость Вернер фок Бермессер, граф и тоже-адмирал](https://www.instagram.com/wernerbermesser/)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/91/BkOZybh9_o.png)


End file.
